


Two Types of Band - Marriage

by watfordslarry



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Concert, Fanfiction, Gay, Happy, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Magic, Magicians, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Poster, Singing, SnowBaz, Surprise Kissing, fiance, larry - Freeform, proposal, queer, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watfordslarry/pseuds/watfordslarry
Summary: where Simon is hooked on One Direction, and Baz takes him to a concert.





	Two Types of Band - Marriage

**BAZ**

 

There are few things that Simon loves. Penny, me and my family, magic, and One Direction. It’s annoying. Possibly one of the most annoying things ever. He listens to their music in the shower, in the car, anywhere he can. Music videos, interviews, any fucking picture of them he finds on twitter from them meeting someone that day on the street. It’s an obsession, no matter how many times he defends it with the excuse that it’s a dedication.

It was only recently that he’d become obsessed with them, but it was like once he was in, there was no going out. Agatha was the one who months ago sent him a link to one of their albums, now that she had made Normal friends and gotten involved with Normal things, and he kept listening to more of their music until he was hooked. Then came along the picture saving and video watching and something about two of the guys being in love with each other. Not sure if that’s a real one or if he made it up.

It doesn’t matter. What  _ does _ matter, is that this was why I decided to get concert tickets for him for an early birthday present. It was like the heavens granted me with the greatest luck that they only just started selling tickets for it when I found out how excessive his obsession with them got. Aunt Fiona helped me with some of the cost, even when I told her not to, and we managed to get amazing ones on the floor. But then again Agatha can really manage to get anything and everything.

The tickets are in the first row, right at the end of the catwalk. I’ve never been to a concert before, and don’t plan on going to any after this one. Not to mention that I have something planned. So if I’m getting him tickets for his birthday for both of our first concert they better be damn good seats.

 

* * *

 

 

Getting to the concert two hours before the band goes on sways my view on the whole thing and whether i’ll regret it or not. The amount of crazy super fans there are is scary. I don’t know whether to be creeped out or amazed by the number of fans this band managed to snag. It’s a boy band, for crying out loud. The typical boy band is all “dress similar” and “do cringy dance moves for every song”. This is apparently different, says Penelope, at least. She looked up the band and says they’re nothing like the stereotypical boy band. She even went as far as to say that I might like them.

I like her jokes.

Simon has a white tshirt with a fancy rose printed on it, and I have one with a dagger. I understand the meaning to it, but not the correlation of that and the band. However other people must, since more than one people have told us  that they liked our shirts.

He’s freaking out by the time we get to our seats. We already stopped at the merchandise spot so that he could get a few things. I didn’t get anything. The poster that he got will for sure be hung up in our flat anyway.

“I… what?” he gives a breathy laugh.

“What?” I quirk an eyebrow.

He grabs our two tickets from my hand, staring at them for a while before looking up to the seats and directional signs, “Are you serious?” he looks bewildered.

“Make sense of your words, Snow.”

He shakes his head, “I… these are front row,” he deadpans, “that wasn’t clarified.”

“I can give them to some little girl and we can sit up top, if you want,” I stuff my hands in my pockets, a tilt of my head and a filthily smug smirk.

“No! God, no! These are amazing, I just- I can’t believe you managed to get these!” he laughs, and follows me when I jerk my head to our section and start walking again. I can see the shake in his hands when watching him come into our row beside me. His adam’s apple bobs. He looks more nervous than he was when first coming to my house, and I thought he was going to shit himself then.

“They’re always down here at the end, bloody hell,” he breathes.

I gnaw on the inside of my cheek, “Guess I did a pretty good job then,” the comment only makes him grin, and lazily latch his hand onto mine.

“You are quite smug aren’t you,” his body leans into mine. I have to tilt my head back a bit to get a good look at his face.

“It’s one of the many things I’m good at,” I tell him. Simon rolls his eyes, and kisses me briefly before another damned smile interrupts it. “Stop smiling and let me fucking kiss you,” I mumble against his lips jokingly. He chuckles, and pecks my lips once more.

 

* * *

 

It’s during one of their songs Don’t Forget Where You Belong that Simon gets a bit emotional. Although I can tell exactly what he’s thinking by listening to the lyrics. While they sing the chorus the last two times before the ending I wrap my arms around Simon’s waist and nuzzle my nose behind his ear. “I love you so much,” I say, a bit louder so that he hears.

Simon turns around in my hold and hugs me tight, “You’re my home, okay?”

I nod, although it’s immensely cheesy, holding the back of his head, “Okay,” I whisper, more for myself, “hold up your sign so they see,” I tell him. He does it instantly as the song ends. Harry, Louis and Liam (I learned all their names) are already on their way down the catwalk, with Niall trailing behind with the guitar. Simon holds his sign high, and I take mine out as well. He made one for both of us with Penelope’s help. Except I had Penelope redo mine for special purposes. I haven’t unwrapped it (she rolled it up) until now.

“Harry!” I scream. I’m not one to scream their names, haven’t done that yet either, but I need one of their attention this time. He is the closest to me, literally seven feet away. It’s insane how close they actually are.

I scream his name again, with Simon yelling it too. I have my poster facing away from Simon, but still facing Harry, who fantastically looks our way. Liam is talking to the fans during all of this. Harry stares at the posters, then at us. A manic grin spreads on his face, and I can’t believe it, but I grin right back. He nods with wide eyes and holds up a finger for a moment. I almost start going crazy, though I’d never admit to anyone that Harry from a boyband made me want to faint. He smiles and waves at Simon, who then freaks out. I want to laugh, but my heart is pounding.

I watch Harry say something to Liam, and then Niall, who tells Louis. Then he crouches down to the security guard and points to us. The man nods, and I grab onto Simon, my sign falling. “Si, look!” I shout. He looks at what I’m looking at. I dig my hand into my pocket, sighing in relief to feel that I didn’t lose anything.

The security guard grabs my shoulder while looking at Harry, who nods. He stands back up while the man then helps me over the gate. Simon looks like he may faint. “What’re you doing?!” he yells at me.

“Just come on!” I lift him from the armpits, and he grips onto the gate and pushes himself the rest of the way. Harry is kneeling on the ground right in front of us. I have to say, he’s gorgeous. Of course Simon is too, that’s why I’m with him in the first place, but Harry comes in a close second.

I can see Simon’s hands shaking. He looks scared, but I can tell it’s just because he’s going on stage with  _ One Direction _ , and doesn’t understand why. He can’t even program what the fuck is happening, I can  _ see _ it. In all honestly though I can’t believe it either.

The man helps lift us both onto the stage, with Harry assisting as well. The fucking thing is like five feet high. I can’t see anything when looking out at the stadium from up there. I’m blinded for a moment, but I turn right back to Simon and Harry anyway. Louis comes over. “This is sick,” he laughs, “congratulations.”

“Thanks,” I breathe, because they’re talking to  _ me _ . And they’re big celebrities that now know I exist. And it’s a dumb Normal boy band that I’ve never even shown interest in.

“Sorry for the quick interruption, but I have a friend up here that has something to do and it’s quite important!” Harry tells the fans. I don’t even hear it until he nudges my elbow and nods.

I’m beaming. I look at Simon, turning my attention away from the thousands of people in front of me. He dares not take his eyes off of me. I’m sure he can’t comprehend the situation, and he probably won’t remember it either. It’s one of those things that people always say happens during this, apparently. That and he’s in front of a crowd of eighty thousand with his obsession.

I take one of his hands, and reach into my back pocket. Simon’s eyes are wide. I go down onto one knee and open the small box I’ve been so fucking worried about all day. “Fuck me,” Simon gasps out of astonishment. The fans are a bit more quiet for once, but with the boys standing at his sides his voice carries through the microphones.

I laugh. Harry sticks his microphone near my mouth so that I can actually be heard. “Will you marry me, Simon Snow?” I ask.

He stares at me for a good moment, “I-  _ what _ ?! Is this mine?! Are you serious?!” laughter erupts. I stand up and slide the ring on his finger. I already knew his answer from the start.

“Yes, I’m serious. It’s yours,” I grab his cheeks and kiss him softly, then hug him tight. I think that’s when he gets it, because then he starts crying, giddy and excitedly.

Harry quickly gathers us in between him and the other boys for a quick picture from one of the photographers (I remember Simon telling me they along with other artists have them at most shows. We lucked out.). They each give us their congratulations and best wishes, along with hugs, which okay, but then we’re whisked off stage. The show has to continue, after all.

Minutes of shock go by after we’re at our seats again that Simon looks frozen and dazed, even after others have carried on (the people around us two still watch us quite a bit though). Then he starts crying and laughing at the same time, and for the first time I’m unsure with what to do with him. I just hug him tight and kiss him hard, and let him then freak out with the realization of everything that just happened.

“Oh my god!” he stares at the band, the one on his finger, and then my abandoned sign at my feet. His face lights up again.

“You fucking- oh my  _ god _ ! Arsehole! ” he laughs, and starts going back into his freaking out mode that he had been in before we got pulled on stage, this time over us and not the singers. I can’t help but look at him with the biggest grin on my face, not even caring to pay attention to the concert (that I paid a lot of money on). And I’m not quite usually the romantic sentimental type, but it’s worth everything when I get to see my boy happy as ever with  _ my _ ring on his finger.


End file.
